plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Stupid Cupid
225px |strength = 4 |health = 2 |cost = 4 |set = Event |class = Crazy |tribe = Imp Zombie |trait = None |ability = When played: Do 1 damage to a Plant. That Plant has 0 this turn. |flavor text = What's love got to do with it? Honestly, he has no idea.}} Stipid Cupid is an event zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 4 to play, and has 4 /2 . He has no traits, and his ability does 1 damage to a plant, then resets that plant's strength to 0 for the turn it is played. He was added in the 2017 Valenbrainz event, along with Sportacus and . He became craftable as of update 1.12.6. He was made available in the Cupid's Valenbrainz event, and was available from 14 February 2017 to 21 February 2017. Origins He is based on Imp's Valenbrainz costume. His name is based on the advertisement for the Valenbrainz Piñata Parties featuring the Imp in his costume with the line "Stupid Cupid". It may also be be based on a song called "Estúpido Cupido" from Celly Campello, "Estúpido Cupido" meaning "Stupid Cupid" in English. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribe:' Imp Zombie *'Trait:' None *'Ability: When played:' Do 1 damage to a Plant. That Plant has 0 this turn. *'Set:' Premium - Event Card description What's love got to do with it? Honestly, he has no idea. Update history Update 1.10.22 *Added to the game. Update 1.12.6 * Became craftable. Strategies With Stupid Cupid is a great card as he has high strength and a potential game-changing ability. His ability will completely prevent a plant from attacking for the turn that he is played. When you play him, here are a couple things to keep in mind - don't target plants with no strength at all, like Wall-Nut and Water Chestnut, and don't target plants that would be destroyed by the initial damage of the ability, unless that plant is a powerful glass cannon like Mushroom Ringleader or or if taking control of the board is necessary. If you do either of these things, you will waste the most effective capability of this zombie. If you are using Z-Mech, you can combo into Rolling Stone or Weed Spray to destroy any plant you want, and Impfinity can use Imp Commander and Toxic Waste Imp to generate great synergy as he is an Imp. Impfinity can also make Stupid Cupid reactivate his ability via Firefighter, In-Crypted, or Mixed-Up Gravedigger. The only problem with Stupid Cupid is that he has low health. If you are playing as Z-Mech, you can use Rock Wall or Camel Crossing to make this zombie survive longer. Electric Boogaloo can boost this zombie with Loudmouth, Vitamin Z, or Maniacal Laugh. Professor Brainstorm can also prevent him from being damaged by using Teleport, which can also prevent newly placed plants from attacking. One thing to be careful is against heroes: when you reduce a plant's strength to 0, be careful if Spineapple is played as it will allow the targeted plant to gain +2 , which can add in more strength that was lost at the next turn. Against Stat-wise, Stupid Cupid is fairly easy to destroy, but his ability is very dangerous. He will completely disable a plant from attacking for the turn he is played, and if your opponent is Z-Mech, they might use Rolling Stone to destroy that plant instantly. Alternatively, as Impfinity, they could also play this with Toxic Waste Imp or Zombot Sharktronic Sub to instantly kill any plant without the shielded trait or the armored trait. A good counter is to use plants that can damage zombies through the use of abilities, like Punish-Shroom or Briar Rose. Stupid Cupid cannot disable the abilities of plants, so use such plants to apply pressure on the zombie hero. You can also play multiple threats to force the opponent to consider which plant needs to have its strength taken away. Gallery Stupid Cupid Statistics.png|Stupid Cupid's statistics stupidcupidcard.jpg|Stupid Cupid's card StupidCupidBlackCard.jpg|Stupid Cupid's grayed-out card in the player's collection if player has not obtained him yet IMG_2603.png|Stupid Cupid's grayed-out card with an info button StupidCupidHD.png|HD Stupid Cupid Stupid Cupid in the background of a valentines MP match.png|Stupid Cupid on the background of a Valentine Multiplayer match SpriteAtlasTexture-0778afd60e48b1347a5b7ac2b17d2f9d-512x256-fmt34 #01443.png|Stupid Cupid's sprites CupidAttack.png|Stupid Cupid using his ability on Grow-Shroom CupidShootsHimself.png|Stupid Cupid frozen and destroyed Brute Strenght being used on Stupid Cupid.jpg|Brute Strength being used on Stupid Cupid Giant Cupid.jpg|Gigantic Stupid Cupid due to a glitch StupidCupidAttacking.png|Stupid Cupid attacking Trivia *It is the only event zombie in the Crazy class. *Stupid Cupid and Exploding Imp (PvZH) are the only Imps in the Crazy class. *Its description is a reference to the song "[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/What's_Love_Got_to_Do_with_It_(song) What's Love Got to do With It]" by Tina Turner Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Imp cards Category:Flying zombies Category:Event cards